nexsecure_dimensionfandomcom-20200214-history
Trapper
Background Evan MacMillan idolized his father. It wasn’t just that he was heir to Archie MacMillian's great fortune: it was the way he ran the estate. Despite a friendly demeanour and respectable hospitality towards guests, his father was a businessman first and foremost. He held a tight ship with a strict attitude towards the servants and staff at the MacMillian Estate, often working them long and hard for little pay. And Evan admired that. Raised and worked himself under such merciless principles, Evan had taken to running the workforce with an iron hand. Production was always high due to the innumerable cascading crevices studded with precious gold and minerals underneath the property. Over time, Evan assumed more responsibility for the mining operations than even his father. Work hours increased and pay decreased even further under the new leadership. As time passed and the MacMillan's fortune climbed to record heights, Archie MacMillan’s mental health faded away in the background. A once loyal and neighbourly man became near-bedridden, so frail he was often not seen at the mine for days. Evan spent innumerable hours and riches on various ointments and tinctures said to have the ability to cure such an ailment. After months of trying without success, Evan became infuriated with his father's inability to contribute to the growth of the estate. In his mind, he applied the same icy logic he did against workers; those who cannot carry their own weight don't deserve the weight they carry. Evan, under his own command, assumed complete responsibility for feeding his father, firing or 'making disappear' the servants who usually tended to him. Archie's visits to the mine became less and less frequent, his eyes sunken in and his skinny arms hanging limply at his sides as though he wasn't eating. As though he couldn't, he never spoke to anyone who wasn't Evan. Eventually the outside world stopped seeing Archie altogether and some wondered if he had passed away. When Evan MacMillan finally completely snapped, he assumed credibility for what would become known as the worst mass murder in modern history. They could never prove that Evan was responsible for the detonation of explosives that would collapse and trap over a hundred of the MacMillan employees in deep mine shafts, sealing them to their fate. Nor could they prove the suspicious circumstances of several of the neighbouring residents' deaths, most known for being close friends with Archie. The tale of the MacMillan Estate is a tale of wealth and power gone very wrong. How many victims total fell to the hands of Evan MacMillan is unknown. No record of what became of him was ever made. His father is another unsolved puzzle, found trapped in the locked basement of his own warehouse - starved and abandoned. Loadout The Cleaver The Cleaver is the primary weapon of the Trapper. A brutal cleaver, hammered by his own hands from the metals of the mine. * If he hits a Survivor, he will wipe off the blood on his arm. * The cleaver has a relatively small hit radius. Bear Trap The Bear Trap is the secondary weapon of the Trapper: Bear traps are found lying around the map. They can be picked up and set down mostly anywhere. Traps are not armed until picked up and placed. The Trapper starts the game with a single trap in his hands, and can only carry one at a time unless using the Trapper Bag or Stitched Bag Add-ons. After pressing alternate attack, the Trapper bends down and sets the trap, looking directly downwards allowing nearby survivors to run around him unseen. If a survivor walks over an armed trap however, the trap will spring and catch one of their legs, where upon they will be trapped in place until either they manage to free themselves, a fellow survivor comes to free them, or the Trapper returns to hoist them onto his shoulder. A trapped survivor will make a lot of noise, alerting the Trapper, and be visible to the Trapper through walls. The traps also possess an aura that can be seen by the trapper at all times, and from all ranges. This is useful for identifying which traps have not yet been set as well as traps that have been disarmed. Should the Trapper walk within the hitbox of one of his traps, he will reach down to free himself, but the trap will remain in the set position and no effect is imbued upon the Killer. It is very common for experienced Trappers to put bear traps in hard-to-identify locations such as tall grass, around a corner, or on one side of a window in order for survivors to trigger them without being previously alerted to their position.